Dragonball AC
by Psycho Craziee
Summary: A brand new start to the Dragonball/Z/GT characters.


Dragonball AC  
Chapter One - Destination : Anywhere But Here  
Written by Marisa (Psycho_Craziee)  
  
I was planning some whole series of stuff for Dragonball AC. Dragonball AC stands for Dragonball After Civilization.  
I wrote this a while back, when I was actually INTERESTED in Dragonball/Z/GT. I don't like it much anymore. It can   
be fun sometimes but I just...don't like it. I have a new obsession called 'Invader Zim'. You're probably thinking...what   
kind of 15 year old likes cartoons?!? I'm insane. Yes, I'll tell you that for now. everything you ever wanted to know (or maybe didn't want to know Oo;;)  
about me is located on the 14 sites I own which are all found at cyan-blue.com, my very own domain.  
  
This story was written far back, but I've already mentioned that. If I read back on this, I even sound stupid  
to myself. So I won't really care if you flame it, but I don't see a need for that, because I'll just get you back with something...right. Therefore,  
flames are okay, but not at all appreciated. If you plan to critisize, do it positively. Thank you in advance  
  
I own some of the characters here. These characters names are Cornta, Peata, Kukawalkajuu, Be-Be, Dee, Jolei, Niccy, and Shina.  
Too bad some of those characters won't even show up, because I stopped my story half way through the second chapter X.x;;  
If you'd like permission to use any of my characters, please tell me. I have character profiles listed up on my page at  
cyan-blue.com/pan, as well as my art for them. Fiftinn and Delta belong to Ni-chan(http://ssjfiftinn.tripod.com). She's lost  
interest in Dragonball Z, like me. Don't steal any of our characters! The loveable characters from Dragonball/Z/GT are not created by me!!! Please understand that.  
I'm not that genious!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They had been predicting it for years. Many people thought it was just another wacky  
prediction. If only they had listened...  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
"It's a spaceship for when the world explodes, Delta," exclaimed Bulma happily.  
  
Everyone was viewing Bulma's new spaceship after many years of her hard work.  
"Five have been sold already!"  
"How much food is in here?" said Goku hungrily.  
"There is a food replicator. You just say what you want and it makes it for you in   
seconds."  
  
The machine was a massive silver orb with many sections sticking out with bedrooms in  
them.  
  
A few months later, there were crashes outside Pan's window. Pan ran outside and   
there were three figures standing in th moonlight. Two of them starting running away.  
"Cornta, Peata, where are you going?" yelled a little female saiyan around the age  
of 8.  
"We'll be back. We have to warn everyone about what's happening. Stay at this house  
while we try to save the Earth!" yelled back a female saiyan teenager.  
  
A bright light appeared suddenly,"Charrrcolll Fiirreee- HA!"  
Pan ran outside to talk to the girl,"Who are you?"  
"Why should I tell you??"  
Moonlight shone in Pan's face,"Stop joking around and give me your name."  
All of a sudden, this quite strange kid hugged Pan around the waist and started crying.  
Pan: *sweatdrop*  
"Are you...Hana?"  
"Um..no, my name is Pan and I live here."  
"Can I stay with you?"  
"I'll ask Kaa-san and Tou-san," Pan said puzzled.  
  
Pan showed the kid inside.  
"By the way, my name's Kukawalkajuu."  
"Tou-san, someone is here to see you"  
  
Kukawalkajuu explained to everyone why she landed here. She came to warn everyone that  
the Earth was about to explode. Her friends, Cornta and Peata went to stop the world from  
exploding. They were all Saiya-jin.  
  
"Peata, what do you think is causing this?"  
"Hmph, it's probably that the Earth has been around too long or it may be from   
pollution damaging the enviornment."  
"Do you think we have a chance at fixing this?"  
"Probably not."  
  
The sun roze with everyone unaware of what was going to happen.  
  
"Fiftinn-chan, what was that?"  
"Huh? What was what?"  
"The ground feels like it's shaking."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm dead sure."  
"Don't tell Bulma, she'll think the world is exploding."  
"Wouldn't she already know that the ground was shaking?"  
"We're in in rocks though. You can feel it more here"  
"What if she's right?"  
Fiftinn bit her lip,"Okay, fine, I'll go tell her..."  
  
Fiftinn flew as fast as she could to Bulma's. Her reaction was just how Fiftinn  
predicted.  
"See? I told everyoneone that the Earth was about to explode!"  
"Bulma, it's not good to gloat..."  
"Fiftinn, Trunks, Vegeta, Bra! Go get everyone! I'll start the ship up!"  
They all went as fast as they could.  
  
"Marron, Krillin, Juu, get out and go to Bulma's!"  
"Mom's just had a baby, Bra, can you come back later?"  
"NO!!!!! THE EARTH'S ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!!"  
"Okay, if it's that urgent!"  
  
"Gah!!! Kukawalkajuu, stop crying!"  
"B-B-But your planet's about to explode!"  
There was a sudden knock and then a blast.  
"Everyone get to Bulma's!"  
Pan stared at the door shocked.   
"Don't worry bout the door, just get to Bulma's"  
Two figures landed behind Trunks.  
"Kukawalkajuu, follow them, they'll lead you off the planet."  
"Don't worry about us, we'll be there soon."  
And of they went at the blink of an eye.  
Trunks looked startled, "Who..."  
"Uh, long story, let's go!"  
  
Everything was shaking more radidly and more people were beginning to notice it.  
  
Vegeta landed at Goku's doorstep. "Kakarotto, go to Bulma's right now!" he yelled.  
He departed right away.  
  
"Delta! Where are you? Delta?"  
Delta was smushed under a rock laying unconchius.  
Fiftinn blasted the rock away.  
"Damn it Delta! Get up!"  
Fiftinn kicked Delta but she didn't get up. Fiftinn put Delta over her shoulder and  
departed. The extra weight was making her go too slow, but she couldn't just leave her friend  
here alone...  
  
Back at Capsle Corp, everyone was in the ship except...  
"Vegeta! Where's Goku, ChiChi and Goten?" Bulma yelled loudly.  
"How should I know? I told him to come here." Vegeta said with a smug look.  
A very tired Cornta and Peata teleported into the ship with a screaming ChiChi and a   
worried Goten.  
"Launch the ship NOW!!"  
Without question, Bulma launched the ship and it went soaring through the air into  
outer space.  
  
They barely made it out.  
It was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen, horrible, but beautiful.  
  
"Gokuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!"  
  
  
  
Though darkness surrounds,  
There is always a light,  
Guiding us where ever we go 


End file.
